El despertar del angel
by KoroNyo
Summary: es mi primer fic asi q no sean tan malos v.v


**El despertar del ángel**

"_Tan solo veía un hermoso rostro bañado en sangre, una larga cabellera rojiza moviéndose en el viento mientras el frágil cuerpo caía inerte sobre el piso y el ángel devoraba el cuerpo del evangelion."_

Shinji Ikari se despertó bañado en sudor, dudando si lo que acababa de ver había sido un recuerdo lejano tan solo un sueño. En ese preciso momento sintió el golpeteo insistente de la puerta de su habitación característica forma de llamado de Azuka.

-Despierta de una vez niño, o tal vez has estado haciendo cosas pervertidas anoche y eso te ha dejado tan jadeante pequeño enfermo!

-Azuka, ya déjalo tranquilo.

-Disculpa Misato

-Bueno, pueden explicarme por que me levantan tan temprano si es domingo.

-Tan idiota como siempre niño, no recuerdas que hoy tenemos entrenamiento especial para poder derrotar finalmente a ese ángel reflectivo.

-(o sea que no fue tan solo un sueño) OH... Ya recuerdo Azuka, bueno mejor démonos prisa.

-Si; pequeño pervertido, le diré a Misato que nos lleve a la base de una vez por todas antes que comience a beber y tengamos q tomar el autobús.

-Escuché eso Azuca! Bueno vamos de una vez por todas niños

Había la posibilidad que su sueño no hubiera sido tan solo eso, si no la proyección de un posible futuro, pero en el caso que hubiera sido tan solo un sueño; por que tenia la sensación de que no todo estaba bien.

En la base de NERV todo estaba como de costumbre, las mimas caras inexpresivas que denotaban resignación a su trabajo más que aprecio, y para mejorar el paisaje la cara de piedra de su padre, en el puente de mando, como un rey en su trono.

-¿Por que llegas tarde Shinji?

-Lo lamento padre, pero tuvimos un contratiempo. Dijo mirando de reojo a Azuca a quien se le había ocurrido para en una tienda para ver unos pendientes que le habían gustado mucho.

-Esto no se puede repetir, los angeles no esperaran a tus horarios de niño mimado para atacar.

-Lo lamento de verdad padre, no se volverá a repetir

-Sal de mi vista en este mismo momento.

La relación entre ellos no había cambiado en nada a pesar de todas las batallas que había luchado en protección de la tierra; era una mentira, todo lo había hecho

Para conseguir la aceptación de su padre, pero nunca lo había logrado, esa era la verdadera causa de su frustración y constante depresión.

_-"Abriendo las puertas de seguridad niveles 1,2 y 3; Evangelions preparados y listos para partir"._

Shinji sentía nauseas de estar sentado en el mismo asiento del piloto otra vez, mientras subia por la larga galería de túneles subterráneos creados por NERV para la protección de su base subterránea. El olor a sangre, la sensación de muerte, todo se mezclaba para hacer de aquel lugar el menos deseado para el.

Cuando al fin llego a la superficie se encontró con que el entrenamiento había sido interrumpido por la aparición del ángel reflectivo el cual se vislumbraba en el horizonte.

Se dirigía como una flecha o un halcón sobre su presa, el Eva-2, Azuka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el ángel clavo sus garras sobre la armadura del Eva-2 elevándola en el aire y presionando su cuerpo asfixiándola.

Fue en ese momento q se dio cuenta que su sueño estaba sucediendo en realidad, de pronto recordó el rostro y la cabellera rojiza, se trataba de Azuka, ¿ella moriría? El debía hacer algo, pero no se sentía capaz de nada en ese momento, estaba paralizado de miedo ante la posibilidad de la muerte de su amiga

Mientras tanto Azuca peleaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo uso de su escudo AT, pero el ángel poseía la habilidad de reflejar los poderes del enemigo y aumentarlos con los suyos propios, aquello hacia q fuera demasiado poderoso para un solo evangelion.

Shinji tenia en aquellos momentos una confrontación mental con su ser.

-¿Por que no puedo ayudarla? (si puedo pero tengo miedo)

-¡Debo ayudarla! (pero podría morir)

-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor! ¡No se que hacer!

-¡Párrate y pelea Shinji!

-¿Padre?

-Utiliza el cañón de materia positronica

-Ah ah, si padre lo haré.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y ante el aparente aliento de su progenitor, Shinji tomo la decisión de dejar de llorar para así poder ayudar a su amiga a quien por alguna razón apreciaba más de lo normal. Dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos para poder pensar en como haría para poder derrotar al ángel. Pensó en utilizar el arma que le había aconsejado su padre así que pidió a la base que activasen el cañón positronico SP-2500.

_-"Cañon SP-2500 de materia positronica activado, cargado y listo…. Ahí va Shinji"_

-Es el momento de demostrar mi valía... ¡No te dejare morir Azuka!

El ángel noto la aparición del Eva -1 de Shinji y soltó a Azuca a quien había destruido casi por completo para arremeter en contra del Eva-1 clavando sus garras en la armadura del evangelion, pero Shinji no se daría por vencido, estaba seguro q podría ganarle al ángel si así lo quería, estaba en un momento de éxtasis total, aparto al ángel utilizando sus brazos como si fueran palancas para luego cortar los tentáculos del ángel con su cuchillo de resonancia magnética, Mientras el ángel se retorcía en el aire Shinji tomo posición para disparar el cañón positronico.

3, 2, 1… ¡fuego! El cañón impacto en el ángel el cual a duras penas pudo recuperarse del impacto, en el momento en el que Shinji se proponía a volver a disparar, el ángel tomo dirección hacia Azuka quien se estaba recuperando de la paliza que le había proporcionado el ángel; este ultimo cambio de forma su escudo AT utilizándolo como un cuchillo atravesando a Azuca antes que Shinji pudiera recargar su arma.

Shinji no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Azuka había muerto y el no había podido hacer nada para salvarla, su sueño se había cumplido. Tiro el arma al piso y se encamino lentamente hacia el ángel el cual parecida celebrar su asesinato. Se desplegaron los escudos AT de ambos, el Eva y el ángel siendo el de este último el más poderoso… ¡Pero el escudo AT de Shinji estaba aumentando! EL tamaño y poder de este estaban cambiando a favor de Shinji, tomo al ángel de los tentáculos, pero su enemigo libero uno de estos clavándolo en el costado del Eva produciéndole un dolor inigualable a su piloto.

En ese momento sucedió todo; la armadura del evangelion comenzó a resquebrajarse dejando a la vista la piel del Eva, y sus ojos cubiertos de sangre produciéndole un terror al muchacho que estaba dentro de el, pero aun así su sed de venganza contra el ángel era demasiado fuerte, arremetiendo contra el ángel sin ningún arma tomándolo de sus tentáculos comenzó a descuartizar y devorar las partes que arrancaba de su cuerpo, mas parecía un ritual satánico que una batalla.

Shinji abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama era de día, corrió fuera de su cuarto pero ella no estaba, se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño ella había muerto y el estaba solo como siempre lo había estado.


End file.
